The Unexpected
by Lady Jo
Summary: Milyardo falls in love (awww) with a sailor scout??? read and find out, please be kind, my first fic!!
1. Chapter one

Usual Disclaimer Applies

__

When the unexpected happens 

Calista-

Family- Sailor Angel's twin, Asia and Seth's mother, Married to...

Age- 17

Birth date- August 14

Powers- can change form's, is telepathic, can control people's minds, once in a person's mind can take them over

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Location:

A dark ally on a colony 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

~Calista had grown good at using her powers exactly like the prophesy predicted, exactly what the people were afraid of. Despite her father and her sister she wanted to kill instead of protect and lured to torture. There probably hadn't been a day she hadn't killed or tortured one person since she was nine. It scared many people that she had so much evil inside herself, but what scared people more was that she could be inside any one even themselves and no one would know. Once she took over a mind the only way for a person to get it back was if she gave it up which wasn't very likely. If a person doesn't get it back with in twenty four hours they die.

~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~_

"Calista Romeo, it's such an honor to have you here." A man said looking at the beautiful goddess. She really was with her gorgeous round green eyes and knee length wavy black hair she had an exotic beauty about her which men fell in love with instantly. 

"I know." She said looking down at the man in pity. He stared at her, shocked, it didn't mater though, _she _was in his store, looking at his items. "Gundanium." Calista lifted an eye brow as she examined a paper, _perfect it would be so much easier to take over her enemies with this_. "Can you get me a Gundam?" 

"A Gundam?" The man chocked. "A Mobile Suit possibly, but a Gundam no." 

"Listen I want a damn Gundam so you are going to get me a Gundam." She said as she got hold of the man's neck. He gasped in fear, looking her in the eye. "So Blake what are you going to get me?" Calista began to lift him of the ground.

"A Gundam." He, Blake, said in gasps from the lack of air.

"Good." She let go of his neck and he fell to the ground gasping for air. He'd never be able to get her what she wanted.

Calista turned her back and began to leave. 

"Aren't you going to sign any papers or anything?" Blake asked wordily, he'd at least try to get her what she wanted. 

"No, I have perfect confidence that you'll get me my Gundam and if you don't it'll be your end." Calista left the ally laughing evilly, it was so easy to scare these fools. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

-Location:

A dark living room in a castle filled with black. In a corner sat a man getting a tattoo on his arm in another a women getting her tongue pierced. 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Well Calista I hear your getting a Gundam." The man getting a tattoo said from the chair. His name was Kobey and he had worked with Calista ever since she was eight. He had spiky black hair and black eyes. 

"Yes, if Blake holds his end of the deal." Calista smiled devilishly and walked to Kobey. 

"And what would your end of the deal be?" He asked as she kneeled down next to him and placed her head in his lap. With his free arm he began to pet her head. 

"I won't kill him if he gets me what I want." Kobey laughed and Calista giggled. 

"These people are so easy to fool. I could take over a colony instantly." She stood up and looked Kobey in the eyes.

"Don't rush it." Kobey said as he glanced at his shoulder, a dark rose was on it. 

"You are so boring." Calista rolled her eyes. 

"Done." The women giving Kobey the tattoo announced. Kobey rose from the chair instantly and looked at his newest tattoo proudly. 

"Tongue." Calista sat in the chair Kobey was in.

"Ok." The women went to a small cabinet and began to gather her supplies. 

"Tongue?" Kobey asked.

"Yep, I've been wanting one for a while." Calista stuck her tongue out at Kobey and he smirked. 

"Calista." A man named Dante' came into the room holding a trey, on it was a cellular phone. "Phone." 

"Who is it?" Calista asked fiercely. 

"I don't know." 

"Fine, give me the phone." She commanded, even though she could have easily reached it herself. Dante' nodded and gave her the phone, then walked to the opposite side of the room. "What?" Calista snapped into the phone as a nervous man began to talk. "What ever." She interrupted. "I don't care as long as you get me it. Bye." Calista hung up on the person who was speaking. 

"Who was that?" Kobey asked.

"Blake, he was talkin bout my Gundam and shit." Calista rolled her eyes.

"Mistress." The women who was supposed to give Calista her piercing said as she walked back to the chair. "I'm ready for you." 

Calista nodded and sat back in the chair. The women took out a thick needle and a few other supplies. Quickly she put on a pair of rubber gloves and began working on the piercing. Calista squinted as the women, Maria, put the needle threw her tongue. With in a few minute's Maria was done. 

"Thanks." Calista stood up and took a mirror, which was laying on the cabinet Maria had her supplies inside. Calista stuck out her tongue and examined it as Maria stood near by nervously., what if she wouldn't like it? If Calista didn't a punishment would be assigned to her. Calista nodded at Maria and she let out a sigh. 

"Mistress, I have an assignment for you." A man wearing a black trench coat said as he entered the room. 

"Marcus? What the hell are you doing here?" Calista asked her husband as she stood up and walked to the man. She gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Well I live here." He answered sarcastically. "But actually I was doing a little research and guess what?"

"What?" Calista looked at him suspiciously. 

"I've realized that." He paused for a second as he walked to a chair in the room. Calista followed eagerly. For a second Marcus looked at her then decided to continue. "A few military people might just have what we are looking for." 

Calista lifted an eye brow. "How can people who fight, who are just like us in a way have pure hearts?"

"They have passion and fight for a cause." He stopped again and looked at her. 

"So do we...Death and war." Marcus examined her.

"_They _fight for peace." He looked at her even more carefully. "Did you pierce your tongue?" 

"Not me Maria." Calista said proudly. "Anyways those people are stupid and you said you had an assignment for me." 

"Yes." He nodded. "Destroy Zechs Marquise." 

Calista nodded too as vision filled her mind, followed by pain, which she was used to. "Milyardo Peacecraft brother to Relena Peacecraft." 

"You've heard of him?" Marcus sounded pleased.

"No." She smiled. "I have other ways of knowing things." 

"Good." Marcus nodded once again. "Do accept your new mission?" He asked, looking away.

"Fine." Calista smiled. "This will be fun." She giggled. 

"And why would that mean?" He asked as he lifted an eyebrow. 

She gave him a sarcastic look then left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Location-

a dark room in the castle, Calista lay asleep on a bed with silky red sheets

~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~_

*A mist fills the room and the location changes to a dark ship. Treiz Kushranada stood in front of her and a bleeding Milyardo Peacecraft lay on the floor with a dash in his stomach. His blue eyes shined with hatred and betrayal. Calista held a dagger tightly in her hands and tears were running down her face. Treiz wasn't going to let her kill Milyardo.*

Suddenly Calista woke, quickly she sat up in her bed. Sweat was pouring down her face. "If you'll get in my way Treiz I'll just have to kill you too." Calista whispered to herself as she stood up and walked to the bathroom. Her long red nightgown dragged on behind her as she walked. A mirror hung on a big wall. She looked at herself for a minute and tears fell down her face. For once she had no control over her emotions. Calista went on like that for an hour, not knowing why or what was wrong with her. Finally she walked back to her room. Silently she got onto her bed and looked around. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Location-

Same castle except for this time it's in a kitchen next to the stairs leading up to the bed rooms.

~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~_

Marcus and Kobey sat at a small round kitchen table, made of wood, sipping coffee. The room was filled with silence except for a small clunk of shoes walking down the stairs. Calista entered the kitchen silently, she wasn't in the mood to talk. She had had many dreams after the one with Treiz and Milyardo. The new one's were still about Milyardo. They scared her, but she assured herself many times that the dreams were exactly they were called, dreams. Calista tried to convince herself not to worry, but failed. It was nagging her, she couldn't get them out of her mind. What if she wouldn't be able to kill Milyardo? What if she failed her mission? 

"You ok?" Kobey asked noticing the tired look on her face.

"Fine." She whispered back quietly. 

"Did you figure out how your going to kill Milyardo?" Marcus asked as he looked down at his coffee.

Calista nodded. "I'll get some one to assign me as a military type person and work with Milyardo AKA Zechs get close to him then kill 'im." She smiled. "It'll also give me a chance to get rid of my sister and father." Marcus lifted an eyebrow. "What?" Calista asked noticing the shocked expression's on the men's faces. 

"Nothing." Both said instantly. 

"I'm sick and tired of all the damn prophesy talk and I just wanna get rid of them." Calista closed her eyes and again a vision filled her mind, followed by the usual pain. She saw her father, Devin, her sister, Desteny and her sister's husband Taylor. "And they are really starting to piss me off." 

"Vision?" Kobey asked as he took a sip of coffee.

"What the hell do you think?" She snapped. "Give me some." Calista said as she reached for Marcus' coffee mug. He handed it to her and watched as she drank.

"Calista?" Marcus asked casually. 

"Hmm?" Calista turned to face him.

"Who the hell do you know in military that'll actually let you fight or even get close to Zechs? You don't own or Gundam let alone a mobile suit." Marcus looked at her and she smirked.

Slamming the cup down she replied calmly to his question. "Treiz Kushranada, I'll simply call him, mess with his mind a bit then I go to work with a few protectors." 

Marcus nodded. "Good luck." He said as he handed her a cell phone. 

"What?...Why?...No!...I can't..." She stumbled, it would be hard to contact Treiz after so long. And even though she would probably end up killing him she did still kinda like him and he was a good friend. 

"Do it." Marcus commanded.

"'Hey." Calista said almost yelling. She sighed. "Fine." Quickly she began to dial a number, Marcus and Kobey watched as she dialed, neither daring to ask how she knew the number. "Hello?" Calista said into the phone as a man's voice answered, but it wasn't Treiz. "What ever, where's Treiz, why the hell do you care who the fuck this is. It's an old friend now give me Treiz!" Kobey and Marcus sat laughing hysterically, Kobey nearly spilled the remains of his coffee on himself and Marcus had tears in his eyes. "Funny, really." Calista whispered to the two men, being carefully not to talk into the phone. "Hiya, Treiz umm...Hi...Guess who?" She said beginning enthusiastically, but ending in a quiet whisper. 

Calista closed her eyes and concentrated for a minute. Her body entered a sate of relaxation and felt Treiz do the same. Quickly she forgot about all of her doubts and smiled at the thought of killing Milyardo and using Treiz to do it. Calista felt as she left her body. It was over, she had complete control over Treiz. "Now sweet, lets see where should I start. Kay well anyways you will recommend, actually assign Calista Romeo, yours truly, to work with Milyardo Peacecraft or Zechs Marquise which ever you call 'im. Kay, c ya." Calista said as she hung up the phone. She felt the relaxation leave and her body returned to normal. Calista took a deep breathe at the same time as Treiz's body returned to normal. He didn't remember the phone call and only knew that he should go tell Milyardo he'd be getting an assistant. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Location-

A room in Treiz's mansion

~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~_

Suddenly a phone rang in the quiet mansion. Treiz sat on a couch talking with Willow. The phone rang again and one of Treiz's servants picked it up. The servant's name is Paul and he had been working for Treiz ever since he was fourteen. Paul talked for a minute then handed the phone to Treiz. He too talked for a minute or so then froze. Willow looked at Treiz suspiciously and thought, _Haides I swear if you do anything to him, I'll kill you if I have to. Remember friendships never last forever. _

Treiz suddenly felt his body relax, but the feeling left as quickly as it had come. He hung up the phone then looked over at Willow, she had a concerned look on her face and tears in her eyes. 

  
"Are you ok?" He asked. 

"Fine, yea." Willow said defensively. She rose from the couch quickly and left the room. 

Treiz stood too, for some reason he felt that he had to assign some one, Calista Romeo, to work with Zechs, but he hasn't seen her for years_. Maybe he'd get to see her again. Although the last time he'd seen her, she hated the war or at least all the Mobile Suits and Gundam's_. He sighed then began to dial a number on the phone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Location-

(The place where Zechs/Milyardo has his big portrait of his father.

~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~_

Zechs Marquise stood in a room located in the Russian Base. He looked at himself in a mirror which hung motionless on the big wall. Gathering most of his strength he punched the mirror. Instantly his knuckles began to bleed and small pieces of glass fell to the ground. Thoughts began to fill his mind. _Why did Treiz have this person come here, an assistant. He didn't need one, did he? Does Treiz think that he's slacking? Does Treiz trust him anymore? _

"Mr. Zechs, it's time, Miss. Romeo is here." Raye, Zechs' favorite soldier said as he entered the room. "What happened?" He asked noticing the shattered glass on the floor and Zechs' bloody knuckles.

"N-nothing." Zechs stumbled as he tried to calm himself. "She?" He finally asked, there was nothing wrong with women, but Treiz couldn't think that he needed help especially from a women. The last time he had worked with a women was with Noin and that didn't work very well. Noin tried to assassinate him. 

"Yes, her name is Calista Romeo and well you'll see. I think I've heard of her some where, but I can't remember." Raye said as he itched the back of his head. "Anyways they're waiting for you." 

"They?" Zechs lifted an eyebrow.

"Yes, Miss. Romeo and her soldiers or at least I think they're soldiers. But." 

"I know, lets go." Zechs left the room in a fast pace. Raye stayed behind a second then ran to catch up with Zechs. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Location-

Same place, but a different room, where Zechs meets Calista.

~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~_

Calista stood tall with Dante' and Luke, one of her slaves, behind her. She held a bright red rose tightly in her hands. She examined it a minute then quickly handed it to Dante' as she heard foot steps approaching them. 

Calista cleared her throat, then glanced at Dante' and smiled. "And now our mission begins." 

Luke looked at her then pointed his head towards the door. Zechs walked in with a man behind him. Calista was unsure of the man, he reminded her of some one. 

"Zechs." Calista bowed. 

Zechs looked at her, she was the women who'd be working with him. Actually she was quit pretty, beautiful even. (She usual has that effect on men) Her knee length sandy blond hair, which had brown highlights, was tied back with a blue ribbon -a little bit of hair was covering part of right eyebrow- and she wore the type uniform Lady Une had worn before her death. 

"Miss. Romeo." He looked at her huge blue eyes. 

"Calista." She said looking at the floor.

"Mist..." Luke began, but Calista swung around and gave him a stern look. "But."

"No." Calista commanded. Dante' cleared his throat at that and Luke had a scared look in his eyes. "Thank you." Calista turned back to Zechs with a fierce look in her eyes. "Sorry." Calista whispered to him.

"It's ok." Zechs lifted an eyebrow as he looked at her eyes, they seemed different, but he couldn't realize how.

Silence. No one dared to speak, but Calista and Zechs were lost in thoughts, about each other. She felt warmth from him and he didn't know what to think of her. Zechs was strangely attracted to her when he should hate her, shouldn't he? She closed her eyes and took in a deep breathe. Information filled her mind.

"Don't worry, I'm not staying long enough to take your position." Calista said breaking the long silence.

"Who said I was worried." Zechs coldly answered.

Calista nodded. _He wasn't going to open up easily, but that would only make it more fun for her. _

"What rank are you?" Zechs asked as he sat in a chair. 

Calista was silent. She had never thought about that, she was always the Mistress, ruler of the underworld, but she could never tell him that. Zechs looked at her suspiciously. "High." She glanced at him, she'd probably need to use her powers to get him to trust her, but that wouldn't be as fun. Calista was hoping for him to fall madly in love with her or something, but defiantly not be as cold as he was towards her. She looked at him again, _Marcus was right about you, though, you do have a pure heart. It'll be so sad to see the look on your eyes, Zechs, when I kill ya. Ah well. _Calista thought happily. Silence filled the room again. 

"Come on I'll show you to your room." Zechs said braking the silence. 

Calista nodded and Zechs began to walk. Quickly Calista and the three others followed. Calista walked next to Zechs and the others in back of the two. Raye turned a corner half way down the walk. 

"So are you a fan of Oz?" Zechs asked Calista as they turned a corner. 

"Maybe." She looked at Zechs. "Why?" She said devilishly.

"What are you doing here if you don't like it?" 

"Who said I didn't like it, maybe I do." Zechs looked at her threw the corners of his eyes.

"Well." Zechs urged. 

"I donno, I like the fact that they wanna kill every one." She smiled devilishly then looked back at Dante'. 

"You have a long way to go." Dante' smiled back. "The human population is growing quickly." 

"Well with my advantages." Calista stopped abruptly. 

Zechs smirked. 

"Joke, damn you are like Mr. Tense." Calista said smiling.

"What do you expect?" Zechs opened a brass door leading to three others. "You can pick which one you want." He motioned his head to the extra doors.

"Kay." Calista nodded. "And I'd expect you to be at least a little less tense and cold or do you just hate every one?" She asked sarcastically as Luke and Dante' went to the bedrooms.

"I don't hate _every one_." Zechs turned to leave.

Calista grabbed his arm and slightly pulled him back. She looked down at his hand, a layer of blood covered it. "What happened?" Calista looked at his hand in disgust.

"Nothing." He pulled out of her grasp and began to walk. 

"So who don't you hate?" Calista asked after him.

"Every one but you." He smiled at her as he opened the brass door and left.

Calista smiled too, she put her index finger to her mouth and bit on her nail. "So Zechs or shall I say Milyardo, your actually starting to open up." Calista looked down at her clothes. "Yuch...Luna pen transform me into a...hmm..." She thought for a minute. "Change me into one of my normal outfits!" Calista closed her eyes and felt her clothes get removed, then felt leather pant's touch her body. Then a white minni-t with an open back and a black upside down crescent moon in the front. The minni-t let a little bit of her stomach show revealing her belly button piercing. On her back you could make out part of a tattoo of a black Angel. Then a chain was added and black platform heel's. Her hair was pulled back with a headband so you could see her pierced eyebrow. "Oh this thing work's so much better then going threw the hassle of changing." She smiled at her outfit. Her favorite pants, black leather. She sighed and then decided to go look around. As she walked to the brass door she thought for a minute, she should contact Blake. Calista giggled, then reached into her pocket, no phone. She pulled her hand out of her pocket. "Damn you Luna, who ever the hell you are." Calista sighed. She concentrated for a few seconds, then reached back into her pocket, cel phone. 

Quickly Calista dialed his number. Then began to walk around. Busy signal. She turned off the phone and held it tightly as she walked. Calista turned a corner to find a pair of brass doors with snakes for handles, with locks on them. She nodded, before she'd go exploring in there she'd try to talk with Blake. Calista dialed his number again. "Hello." She said into the phone as she kicked the door. Nothing. "Damn." Calista said to herself. "No not you Blake, hold on." "Haides Fire Kill!" She shouted to the door. Suddenly there was a sound of an explosion and the doors flung open. "Yea I'm back." Calista said looking around. A shocked Zechs stood behind a Gundam and a few others around the big machine. Calista nodded. "The Talgese." "No Blake I wasn't talking to you."

"What are you doing here?" Zechs asked coldly. His hand was now bandaged. He approached Calista angrily. 

"Hold on." Again Calista spoke into the phone. "I went exploring and this is what I find. Impressive Zechs." Calista smiled at him. "What?!" She snapped into the phone. "Hold on." Calista whispered to Zechs. "Ok, do you know where I am?..." Calista was silent waiting for Blake's answer to the question. "Good, I am standing in front of a Gundam the Talgese." "Guess who owns the Gundam!" "Zechs Marquise!" She said close to yelling, Zechs looked at her threw the corner of his eyes. Then walked to the other men.

You could hear Blake shakily trying to talk... "I already to you I can't produce a Gundam especially that fast."

"And I already fucking told you that if you don't get me a damn Gundam I'll kill you!" She yelled then hung up on the scared man. Then Calista walked to Zechs. 

"Why do you want a Gundam so much?" Zechs asked looking up at his. 

"Why do you?" She asked smiling, he nodded. "Why do you find me so threatening?"

"I don't." Zechs said as he sat in a chair and began to type something's on a computer. 

Calista nodded, she kneeled down next to him and stared at the screen. 

"What?" He asked looking at her suspiciously. 

"Nothin." She gave him the same suspicious look and he went back to his computer. Calista suddenly remembered her newly pierced tongue. She quickly began to play with it, moving it around in small circles. 

Zechs looked her over. 

"What?" Calista asked the same way he had.

"How'd you change so fast, you've only been in your room for a few minutes and." He looked at her again, this time in the mouth. Zechs made out a small silver ball on her tongue. 

"Ok, I'm not telling and my tongue, eyebrow and belly button are pierced. I have a tattoo of a dark Angel on my shoulder and there is a black crescent moon, similar to the one on my shirt, on my back, and a snake is on my lower back." She looked at him. "Those are all the weird type piercings." Calista moved her hair from her ears revealing more piercings, five piercings in each ear, two cartilage in her right. Then she turned her back to him and moved her shirt a little so he could see the tattoo of an Angel. The snake was already visible, the crescent moon was hidden by her hair. She turned back to him. "I'm not an angel, I never will be." Calista giggled. It was one of the few true things she'd be saying to Zechs. Her sister, Desteny was the Angel, she was more like Satin's incarnate. She smiled as she remembered how many people have said that about her. 

Zechs bent his eyebrow and gave her an odd look. 

"Listen, unlike others, where I come from, tattoo's and piercing's are extremely popular and I got mine around the age of thirteen." Calista informed him.

"I can imagine the look on your parent's faces when you showed them those." Zechs said as he turned back to his computer.

Tears filled her eyes, she didn't have parent's, her father didn't count. _He _was good, she was alone at thirteen. Calista closed her eyes, first she left her family then Treiz, then Willow. "I-I..." She stumbled. "They're dead." Was all she managed to say. Lie, another lie, but this time it was partly true. Her mother was dead, only she'd killed her own mother, but _she _deserved it. 

"Sorry." Zechs looked at her and noticed the tears in her eyes. Soon they tickled down her cheeks. Zechs wiped them away as soon as they fell. Her hand moved to wipe away new tears, but Zechs did it for her. Calista placed hers on top of his, which rested comfortable on the side of her face. Warmth, she felt warmth, so much that it scared her. She hadn't felt that for a long time, since Treiz and her father. Calista gasped shakily and more tears fell. Zechs wiped them away as well. Calista looked up at him, instead of seeing eyes she saw the same mask he'd been wearing when she first met him. She sighed shakily again and tried to control her emotions.

"Sorry." Calista said as she quickly rose, with a small glance at Zechs. Then she casually walked from the room. 

As she walked out of the room she looked around, then walked to the wall on the left side of the doors. Calista leaned on it with her back then slid down. She wrapped her arms around her knees and placed her head onto her knees. Calista sighed again and slowly began rocking. _Again she had no control over her emotions, she shouldn't have let Zechs see her cry. But she couldn't help it. If Marcus was here he would have said she failed her mission. No, that didn't matter _she _was the ruler of the underworld not him. _More tears fell as she thought about her past, it wasn't fair. It was all her parent's fault she was like this. 

An hour later Calista was still crying. She sniffled slightly then gasped at the sound of foot steps. Quickly she rose, her eyes ached from crying and she had the taste of tears on her tongue. Her cheeks were wet and her knees and back ached from sitting in the same position for so long. Once more Calista ran her hands over her cheeks trying to dry her face. She then began to walk back to the room that Zechs gave to her. As she turned a corner Calista looked back to see Zechs walking, he was holding his mask beside him. Calista smiled, the mask didn't suit him. He had beautiful blue eyes and he should show them off. 

For once, Calista thought of how her enemies lives would be if she wouldn't have killed them, she thought of how Zechs' life would be if she won't be able to kill him. "You'd probably die anyways." She whispered as she began to run back to her room. 

Zechs noticed the foot steps. _Calista _he thought _why are you here? _He asked himself, again. 

Calista ran threw the big house examining all the feature's. It reminded Calista of her own mansion. She sighed as she turned a corner to find the brass door that led to the extra bed rooms. She slammed the door open to find Dante' and Luke -who stared up at her when she walked in the room- sitting on a couch looking at a cd. Calista didn't take time to see which one it was she just opened a door to one of the bed rooms and fell onto the bed. Laying on the bed she thought of her life and all the people she murdered. 

Finally Calista stood up and looked around the room. A few suit cases lay in the corner. _Dante' and Luke probably moved them. _The two men knew Calista pretty well and knew what she liked. On a wall hung a big mirror with a gold frame. A grandfather clock stood on the opposite side of the room. The bed had light blue sheets with butterflies in the background. 

"Uch Zechs bad taste in sheets. No red, damn these suck." Calista closed her eyes and concentrated on red and snacks. When she opened her eyes there were red silky sheets on the bed and the pillows had black pythons on them. Calista smiled at the appearance of the bed. 

Suddenly there was a knock on her door. 

"Mistress." A man's voice said as he entered the room. 

"Oh, hi Luke." Calista was relieved to see the familiar face. 

"Hi." Luke smiled at his queen. "Um..." He was silent for a minute. "I found out that your sister just had a baby." Luke looked at the floor. "Her mission, your sister's, is to protect Mr. Milyardo." 

Calista rolled her eyes. "Zechs, and oh wow I'm an aunt how wonderful I don't give a damn." She jumped onto the bed. "You like?" Calista asked as she picked up a small pillow and wrapped her arms around it.

"You always redecorate?" He asked as he too sat down on the bed. 

"Of course and anyways the sheets were blue with butterflies. Who the hell was he expecting a five year old?" Calista put the pillow back in it's spot. 

"Actually a man." Luke stopped. "I think this room belonged to Miss. Relena when the house wasn't used for a base." 

"Mhhh. Your good." She smiled at him.

"Thank you." He smiled back. 

Calista leaned forward. 

"Mistress." Luke began, but Calista stopped him. 

"Shh." She put a finger over his lips as she whispered, "Don't." 

"But." 

"Don't." Calista whispered again as she moved her finger away and kissed him on the lips. 

Another knock on the door made both jump. Calista rose from the bed with a scared look in her eyes. 

"Dinner is in half an hour." Raye announced. "Are you alright Miss. Romeo?" 

"Fine." Calista whispered.

Raye lifted an eyebrow then left the room. Calista sighed.

"I should go." Luke whispered as he rose. Calista nodded.

Luke left the room silently. Calista watched him oddly. Thoughts ran threw her mind, _why had she done that, she shouldn't have kissed him. _Calista sighed as she walked to her bags and began to unpack. 

With in fifteen minutes she got tired of walking around the room. Calista closed her eyes and imagined her things unpacking themselves. In seconds clothes, pens, paper, a tooth brush and cd's were floating around the room trying to find a place to put themselves. Calista watched them carefully.

She went to her bed and carefully sat down. A vision filled her mind. "Angel don't you dare get in my way again." Calista whispered as she looked at the time. Dinner would be in a few minutes. She rose from the bed and looked at herself in the mirror. Blond, Calista Romeo a blond, she hated that hair color. It reminded her too much of her sister. Calista missed her black hair. She sighed then left the room. 

As Calista walked she thought of how she would kill Zechs. She turned a corner and let out a devilish laugh. _Maybe I'll stab you or possible blow up the Talgese I'm sure my friend the Anaconda 'd help me. _

Calista gasped at who she saw next. "Milyardo?" 

He lifted an eyebrow. 

"No mask?" She asked noticing the look in his blue eyes. _It'll be easier to know how you feel without that mask of yours Zechs. _

"Am I supposed to where it all the time?" He asked looking her over.

"No, I like you without the mask a lot better." Calista gave him a sneaky smile. 

Milyardo smirked at her comment. 

"What?" She asked defensively. 

Milyardo shrugged and began walking. Calista followed. "I really wasn't expecting some one like you to come here." 

"Hmm. Who were you expecting?" Calista looked up at the tall boy.

"I don't know, lets see a little less piercings first of all, some one more devoted to fighting." Milyardo said as he moved a little hair away from Calista's right eye. 

She smirked. "If you only knew." 

He eyed her oddly. Then they reached a pair of doors, again the handle's had snakes. Milyardo held them open for her. 

"What's up with all the snakes?" Calista asked as she walked in.

He shrugged. "I didn't design the house." "You don't like snakes?"

"Nope, snakes are my favorite animals." Calista smiled as the two walked to a square table which was for about ten people. Ray, Luke and Dante' were already seated around it. Calista eyed Luke threw the corner of her eyes. "I had a pet anaconda when I was ten. It kinda ate my sisters cat." She giggled and Milyardo smirked. 

"How can you take care of an anaconda?" Milyardo asked as he pulled out a chair for Calista then sat down himself.

"Easy, it does what I tell it to and I wont kill it." Calista gave Dante' a devilish smile and Milyardo smirked. "Kinda like a few others." 

"I think that Blake worships his life." Dante' looked at her. 

"Maybe, but a Gundam is kinda hard to produce especially on _his _time limit." Calista smirked then glanced at Luke. "So Dante' have you heard from our friends Marcus and Kobey." 

"Mr. Kobey has a new tattoo." Luke answered. Calista lifted an eyebrow.

"What's going on?" Dante' asked.

"Nothing, why should something be wrong?" Calista said defensively. 

"Please, I know you pretty well and something happened with you two. What?" Dante' gave Calista an "I wouldn't believe you if my life depended on it look. "

"I'll tell you later. But lets just say, you won't be too happy bout it." She looked at Milyardo who was listening oddly. 

Dante' sighed. "Marcus 'll be pissed." 

"Who gives a fucking care." Calista smirked. "He's starting to piss me off, kill him, kill her, destroy him." Calista slightly moved her head to Milyardo at 'destroy him'. 

"Your to violent." Dante' said smiling.

"And that's a bad thing, but anyways it's not my fault." Calista stopped, tears entered her eyes. She closed them and the tears left. Calista sighed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Location- 

Milyardo's bedroom

~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~_

Calista and Milyardo sat on his bed. (On their knees) Calista wore a black tank top with an anaconda on it and a black minnie skirt. Slowly Milyardo moved the strap on her tank top aside and began kissing her shoulder. Calista ran her hand threw his hair, she closed her eyes enjoying Milyardo's kisses. He made his way from her shoulder to her neck to her check to her lips. They explored each others mouths. Milyardo played with her piercing and she just explored. Calista moved her hands down to Milyardo's waist. Slowly her fingers made their way underneath his shirt. She made her way up his chest feeling his muscles. With in minutes Milyardo's shirt was off and he was working on taking hers off. Then the couple fell onto the bed. Milyardo smiled at his newly found love. Calista smiled back as Milyardo put his hand on her thigh. He moved his hand up her skirt. 

Suddenly Milyardo woke up. He gasped at his dream in surprise. Sweat was pouring down his face. Milyardo looked down at his chest (he was wearing baggy pants and no shirt) instantly he thought of his dream. It flashed threw his mind again. "Calista am I in love with you?" He asked himself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Location-

Kitchen table

Time- 9:00

People- Milyardo, Luke and Dante' are seated around a small wooden kitchen table eating breakfast 

~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~_

Calista suddenly walked into the kitchen with a tired look on her face. Calista wore the same outfit she had on in Milyardo's dream. He lifted an eyebrow at the sight of her. She pulled out a chair in between him and Dante' then placed her head on the table. 

"Tired?" Dante' asked looking at her threw the corners of his eyes. 

"No." She began sarcastically. "What the hell do you think?" 

"Sorry." Dante' said as he glanced at the floor. 

"Did ya call Seth?" Calista asked as she forced herself to lift her head off of the table. 

"No." His eyes began to fill with fear. 

"I'd yell at you, but I'm to tired so just do it a little later." Calista said as her head fell back onto the table. 

"Do you want some coffee?" Milyardo asked as he examined her. 

"Mhhh hmmm." Calista looked up at him and smiled. He nodded then told a servant to get some coffee. 

"Maybe you should go sleep or something." Luke suggested looking at his queen oddly. 

"That'd be a good idea except there's fucking things that have to be done today." Calista snapped as she received her coffee. 

Dante' shook his head. "She's pissed, don't make her get mad at you. She'll rip your head off." He joked.

"Funny." Calista said sarcastically. She took a sip of coffee and sighed as caffeine filled her body. Calista relaxed and the tiredness began to leave. 

Milyardo looked at Calista threw the corner of his eyes. Questions filled his mind once again, _why was Calista wearing the same outfit she had in his dream? _Was _he in love with her? Was the dream going to come true? Did it mean anything? _

"Luke." Calista said glancing slightly at the man. "I have an assignment for you." Luke lifted an eyebrow at her words and Milyardo turned to look at her. She had full of attention from both men. 

"What is it Lady?" The previous night Luke and Dante' thought to just call her Lady. It wasn't as disrespectful as Miss, which wasn't even true, and there was nothing unusual about it. Although Dante' had no need to call her Lady or Mistress, he was her only Protector and she had never really inflicted it upon him to call her anything else except Calista. 

"Lady?" Calista looked at Luke curiously. "I'm impressed." She smiled with satisfaction. The man was smart not to call her Mistress and instead address her as Lady. "Anyways, I want you to do some research on." Calista thought for a minute. "Prince Dimond."

"But Lady, he died years ago and the others would have killed him off if he didn't." Luke protested. 

"Luke your good, but not that good. Don't question me I know what I'm doing so do as I say!" She commanded. 

"Yes Lady." The young slave looked down at the floor, then left the kitchen. 

"Calista." Dante' began.

"What?" She snapped. 

"Why do you want to know anything on Dimond. If he isn't dead or if he has relatives who are alive then wouldn't you want them as allies?" Dante' asked curiously.

"First off he does have family members, our very own modern Prince Dimond. I'm ninety five percent positive he exists. And no I don't want him as an allie. I work alone." Calista then turned to Milyardo as he opened his mouth to talk, but she interrupted. "Milyardo is an exception." He nodded at her words and continued to eat breakfast. "Anyways, Dimond and _his _people's only goal is to capture pure hearts. I have no use of them." Calista stopped again. "But." She said beginning fiercely. "They are fun to take from enemies." 

Dante' nodded at her words. Then moved his plate aside, he rose silently then turned to his Queen. "Do want me to call Blake?" 

Calista nodded. "Yell at him, I'm not that patient and don't forget to call Seth and the others." 

"I know." Dante' left the room.

"Who's Prince Dimond?" Milyardo asked instantly. 

"Aren't we nosey." Calista said smiling at him. "Anyways, I can't tell you too much, but in Nineteen Ninety AD he was in an." She thought of how she would explain this to him. 

"Well." Milyardo urged. He finally had questions he _could _ask Calista and didn't want to miss the opportunity to ask her. 

"Wait." Calista snapped. "He was kind of like the leader of an organization called the Nega Verse. Their goal was to destroy all good. All the people working for Dimond supposedly had no good inside them meaning no feelings." Milyardo looked at her with confusion. "A group of young women were ordered to kill these people, but as you can see now they didn't do a very good job." 

Milyardo nodded. "Why would you want them as allies?" 

"They would give me some advantages when fighting enemies." Calista answered him, looking down at her coffee mug. 

"How do you know so much about these people?" There was still a tone of confusion in Milyardo's voice. 

"I have ways of finding things out." She smiled at him then took a sip of her coffee. 

"Pure hearts?" Milyardo asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I can't tell you about that. Even if I could you wouldn't believe me and if you did believe me it would only put you in danger." 

"You don't know that." He asked trying to get convince Calista she could tell him. 

"That you wouldn't believe me?" Calista asked, in return she got a nod. "Yea I do, it's pretty hard to believe." She glanced at him then continued. "I've told you enough already. And anyways you don't even believe that." 

He lifted an eyebrow at her comment then sighed. She was right in a way. It was hard to understand. "I do believe you." Milyardo decided when he was done thinking.

Calista lifted an eyebrow at his sudden remark. "Well that's nice to know." It was the first time she had heard those words said to her and it actually felt good. Although Calista didn't expect Milyardo to be the first person to say them to her. She was getting emotional again. 

Milyardo looked at the young woman sitting next to him. The only thing he had achieved by asking her a few of his many questions was finding more questions to ask her. He rose from the table then glanced at Calista. "If you want to eat anything, ask Jenny, she's the cook." Milyardo informed her.

Calista shook her head then rose from the table too. "I never eat breakfast, sometimes I have coffee, but that's it." 

Milyardo nodded then left the room. Calista did the same. She walked back to her room gazing at the familiar things. Calista had done a good job of memorizing the house. Sighing slightly she walked back into her room. On her bed lay a small box wrapped in red paper. Calista picked it up then gently ripped off the paper. She then opened the box curiously. Inside lay a cd, Calista smiled at the sight of it. Quickly she walked to her boom box and placed in the cd. Suddenly Are you Ready by Creed began to play. (If you own Human Clay you know that Are You Ready starts out really quiet then suddenly gets really, really loud. The song is one of my favorites on the cd.) Calista giggled when the music got loud. She walked out of the room in attempt to find Dante'. He sat on a sofa in the middle of the big room. 

"So you like the cd?" Dante' asked at the sound of foot steps

"Mhh hmm." Calista said as she jumped onto the sofa next to Dante'. "Why?" 

"Because." He answered the happy seventeen year old. 

"Why?" She urged. 

"Seth and Asia picked it out for you. If you dig to the bottom of the box I think there'll be a little something for their mommy." Dante' smiled at her as she ran back into her room. 

Calista turned the box upside down over her bed. A small card fell out of it. It was made of paper and was sloppily folded. Calista smiled in spite of the sloppiness, her kids had made it especially for her and that was all that mattered. The cover had a messy drawing of what resembled four people who Calista assumed were Marcus, Asia, Seth and her. She opened the card. Inside was a message in red..

(The poem thing was there when the Marcus and the two kids bought the card) 

Sweet as candy, pure as the ocean is your love.

We all cherish you and miss you deeply. Come

back soon. 

(Although we all know your evil as 

hell) 

Marcus SeTh Asia 

Calista smiled at her children's sloppy signature and Marcus' neat hand writing. She looked up at her boom box, reluctantly she turned of the music. Then walked back to Dante'. 

"You like?" He asked when he saw her.

"It's sweet." She said still smiling.

"What was that?" Raye asked as he walked into the room.

"What was what?" Calista lifted an eyebrow at the sudden intruder, her smile fading immediately. "The music?" She asked.

Raye nodded in return. 

"What, I'm not aloud to play any cd's?" Raye looked at Calista oddly as she asked him another question.

"Calm down." Dante' whispered. "We're not at home, you can't do around doing what ever when ever." He said as he put a warm hand on her arm.

Calista sighed. "I am calm." 

"Anyways, next time quieter." Raye replied as he left the room. 

"You can't go around doing what ever you want here, if you do it'll reveal who you really are. Act like they do." Dante' suggested. 

"I know." Calista said admiring Dante's chocklet skin color and his big brown eyes, which were covered by thin glasses. He usually wore colored contacts so it was a rare occasion when you got to see his real eye color. And even though his eyes were brown there was something special about them. "I'm usually good at this junk, it's just that I'm really worried about Asia and Seth." 

Dante' sighed. "It'll be ok and so will they. You shouldn't worry, Marcus and Kobey and perfectly capable of taking care of two three year olds. All you need to think about is your mission." Dante' said as a figure walked into the room.

Calista looked up at the man who entered the room. Dante' just walked to a small desk in the room. On top of it lay a hard cover book. He picked up the book then walked to his own room.

"What?" Calista asked Zechs as he approached her.

"Tomorrow General Ryan Jimma'l will be here. We are going to have a meeting." He said informatively. 

Calista looked at his mask oddly. _Why do always wear that damn thing? _ The mask was starting to get on her nerves as many things or even people tend to do. If it is a person who is annoying her she'd kill him or her. "Why are you telling me this?" She finally asked after a moments silence. 

"Because, it would be important if you'd show up at the meeting." Zechs looked at the woman, shocked that she'd ask something like that. The question was unneeded. "If of course you still want to work with me." He added briskly.

"Funny." Calista said sarcastically. 

Zechs looked at her then with a swift nod began to walk towards the door of the room. When he reached it Zechs turned around and looked at Calista. "Be respectful." 

"I am." She whispered. Zechs then left the room. Calista watched as he shut the door silently. With a sigh, she rose from the couch then knocked on Luke's door. 

"Mistress." Luke said, respectfully bowing at his queen.

Calista tilted her eyebrow at him. "Did you finish researching?" 

"No, not yet." Luke said staring down at his feet. _Punishment _he thought _she's going to do something, I've screwed up way too much the past few days. _

Calista lifted her hand high in the air then slapped Luke across the face. He groaned at the sudden pain. It was amazing how much strength she used when Calista had hit him. 

"I don't have much patience, you know that. Another screw up and well you know what'll happen to you." Calista snapped at the man, who stared at her with a scared look in his eyes. Calista only laughed at his fear. She then turned her back to him and stared at the door leading to the rest of the house or mansion. 

"It'll be done soon, Mistress." Luke said to her back.

"I know that." Calista paused. "This evening, it shouldn't be _that_ hard of an assignment for you to accomplish. I have taught you to finish things like this in a few seconds. Why is it taking so long?!" 

Luke could sense the fierceness in side of her simply by her tone of voice. _If one was to look her in the eyes they would be shocked, _Luke thought, _no afraid. _He knew the feeling well, but he was used to the fear, he had to be if he was to work for Mistress Calista. 

"Well I'm waiting for an answer." Calista said calmly, yet the fierceness still in her tone. 

Luke was silent for a second. "I'm sorry Mistress." 

  
"I know that." Calista said as she left the room. 

She began to aimlessly walk around trying to find something to do. As Calista walked through a dark hall in the mansion, not watching where she was going, just staring at the floor, thinking, she bumped into something. 

"Well, hi." A man's voice said, it was deep and romantic. Zechs. Calista knew his voice well, it was one of her favorite things about him.

"Oh... Hey." She said almost enthusiastically. 

"What are you doing here?" Zechs asked looking down at her. 

"Walking." Calista answered with a smirk in her tone.

"Mhhh." Zechs stared at her for a moment then took off his mask, placing it onto the floor. There was no need to wear it now. He was on his way to his room, to relax. The rest of the week was going to be stressful and busy. With preparing for the General's arrival and having this Gundam built Milyardo was tired and just wanted to sleep. 

"Tired?" Calista asked almost instantly after Milyardo removed his mask. He nodded. 

For a second both stood there, staring into each others eyes. Milyardo examined Calista's deep green eyes. He placed a warm hand onto her check, just keeping it there, comfortably in place. Calista moved closer towards him so their body's were slightly touching. She put her head onto his shoulder and her hand on his waist. Slowly her fingers crawled up to his neck. Milyardo slightly pulled Calista's head off of his shoulder, she let him. Then both moved their heads closer and closer to the other's. Slowly their lips brushed together. With each second the kiss grew more pationat, more romantic, more intense. For more then ten, fifteen minutes the two stood there, kissing. 

Milyardo pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Calista asked, disappointment in her voice.

"Bedroom." Milyardo whispered as he picked up his mask with one hand and with the other he grabbed hold of Calista's wrist and began to lead her to his room. (Hehehehe)

When they entered Milyardo's room there was a canopy bed with black sheets. Mixed in with the black was a soft red. Calista smiled at the two colors. Milyardo noticed. "And what are we so happy about?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around Calista's thin waist, her back turned to him. 

"Nothing much." Calista said as she placed her head on his shoulder and placed a hand onto the side of his face. They kissed again. 

Slowly they inched for the canopy bed. With his left arm Milyardo pulled away a part of the canopy and the two fell onto the bed. 

After the kiss the two lay there, gazing into each others eyes again. Milyardo began to run his fingers through Calista's long hair. She indulged in the relaxation and comfort of just knowing the fact that Milyardo was laying next to her(and it felt nice to have Milyardo toy with her hair). 

"I love you." Milyardo suddenly said.

"What?" Calista asked. She sat up and stared at him with curiosity in her eyes.

"I love you." He repeated.

"Mhhh." Calista smiled once again. "I love you too." She relaxed and then lay down next to him again. 

Milyardo placed a warm hand on her waist. Slowly his fingers crawled under her shirt and made their way to her stomach.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End of Chapter One 

Please review and be kind! 


	2. Chapter two

Usual disclaimer applies

Authors note- For the few people who reviewed the first part of my story (and left good reviews), thank you. If I get enough reviews I'll continue working on this. So PLEASE review if you want me to continue writing. It's ony half of chapter two.

__

Calista and Milyardo-

Chapter two-

The Unexpected

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Location-

Milyardo's bedroom

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Calista woke up with a gasp. She looked around the unfamiliar room, trying to remember how she had gotten there. Suddenly memories came flooding back. She smiled. It was nice to have some one care about you and not Marcus type care about you, but really truly care about you. Milyardo did, he wouldn't if he knew about her past, but for right now he did and that was all that mattered. 

Milyardo shifted slightly, then turned to Calista. 

"Hey." He said in an unusually low voice. For a second he looked dazed. He rubbed his eyes then wrapped his arms snuggly around Calista's waist. 

"Hey, nice sleep?" Calista asked, relaxing her body.

"Yes." He smiled. "Wonderful." The two moved their heads closer together until their lips locked. Slowly and pationetly, they kissed. 

Suddenly the door to the room slid open. "Mr. Milyardo." A man's voice said. Raye appeared behind the door, he lifted an eye brow at Calista and Milyardo, then cleared his throat. 

"Why didn't you knock?" Calista snapped at him.

"I did." He said, defending himself. "No one said anything so I wasn't sure if Mr. Milyardo was in here or not."

"Yes. What did you want Raye?" Milyardo asked, his voice low and deep. 

"I could come back later." Raye said backing up. "I can see that your busy." 

"No, it's alright, just say it now." 

"You got a fax from General Jimma'l." Raye glanced at Milyardo, who nodded, and Raye continued. "He said he would be coming today, at 15 hundred hours. He also said he's very interested in meeting your assistant." His eyes narrowed on Calista as he said the words.

Milyardo nodded again. "What time is it now?" He asked, his voice showing a little worry. 

"Eleven thirty. I suggest you two get ready sometime soon." Raye glanced from one to the other then headed back to the door. "Also they say don't mix work with love." Then he left.

"We should get ready." Milyardo said, reluctantly rising from the bed and reaching for his clothes. 

"I don't wanna get up." Callista whined, then rose from the bed as well. 

A look of worry crossed her forehead. Thoughts of her original mission came flooding back and she began to think of her children and Marcus and Kobey.

"Are you alright?" Milyardo asked, his voice breaking into her thoughts.

"Huh, oh, yeah, fine." Calista stumbled as she reached for her own clothes. But again the thoughts came back. _How was she going to do this? How could she do it? What about Asia and Seth, were they okay? _

"Are you sure your okay?" Again his words broke into Calista's thoughts. 

"I'm fine." She said, this time with confidence in a sort of airy way. "You have a bathroom in here?"

"Mhh hmm." Milyardo nodded then pointed his head towards a door. 

"Thanks." Calista walked slowly towards the room. 

Milyardo walked to his closet and looked through the clothes, trying to find something appropriate to wear in front of the General. Finally he chose his usual military outfit. About ten minutes after he was dress Calista came out of the bathroom. Her make-up looked as if it had been freshly applied and her hair was perfectly in place. The clothes she wore were still the same. 

Calista walked to Milyardo and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. Then she began to walk to the door. 

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To change, with the oh sacred General coming I need to look my best." She smiled then headed towards her room.

Calista walked back to her room thinking about her children. She couldn't help but worry. They were so young and Marcus and Kobey weren't the most responsible men in the world. Calista sighed helplessly when she reached the doors leading to her room. Once inside it she fell onto the bed. For a few minutes she just sat there, staring at the ceiling, thinking. 

A sudden knock on her door brought Calista back to reality. "Come in." 

"Mistress." Luke said in a tiny voice. 

"Did you finish you assignment?" She snapped then rose from her bed and walked to Luke. 

"Yes Mistress." 

"Well, where is it?" Her voice was fierce again, and her tone sent chills up Luke's spine. 

"Right here." He handed her a packet of papers then turned to leave. Luke really didn't expect a _thank you _or anything. Calista was mad enough for it taking him so long to find the information. 

When Luke left Calista went back to her bed and began skimming the pages. Luke had found a lot of information, but it shouldn't have taken him so long. It never should. If he wasn't such a good fighter he would be dead by now. She isn't tolerant with her men taking too long to finish simple assignments. 

After she finished looking through the papers Calista placed them onto her desk. She then looked around her room, trying to decide what to do. She chose to change then go eat. She walked to her closet trying to find something suitable to wear in front of the general. Finally she chose a pair of black leather pants and a skimpy matching black t-shirt. It was a boat neck and reached a little past the shoulders. She walked to a mirror to check her appearance. Calista decided she looked decent and went to check her make-up and hair.

After putting a few finishing touches on her make-up she headed towards the kitchen. Calista was pretty hungry. When she reached it she found Milyardo and Dante' seated around the round table. The table was covered with a white table cloth and was set for three people. Quickly Calista sat down beside Milyardo. He looked at her for a minute as if deciding how to react to her.

Dante' noticed instantly that something had happened between Calista and Milyardo, but said nothing to acknowledge it. 

A woman servant, walked into the kitchen holding a trey. On it were a few dishes with gourmet food. The aroma of the food filled the air, it could be smelt a mile away. All the food looked very delicious. She took each of the plates off of the trey and placed them onto the table. Then she gave each person a small amount of food from each plate. Quickly all three people began to eat the delicious food, each trying to savor every bite of food. 

Soon Dante' finished his lunch and left the table. Calista and Milyardo just sat there motionless for a few minutes. Milyardo's fingers started making their way to Calista's hand. Quickly their fingers met. Calista looked at Milyardo and smiled, this was nice. He slowly inched his head closer and closer to hers until their lips locked in a pationat kiss. 

Suddenly he pulled away and cleared his throat. "We should get ready, the General will be here soon." Milyardo said in his "take charge" tone. 

Calista nodded and then rose from the table and headed towards her room. Milyardo rose from the table, but was unsure of where to go or how to pass the time until the General would arrive. He chose to go to his room in an attempt to find something to do. Slowly he began to walk towards his room. When he did reach the door to it, Milyardo didn't go in, instead he began to walk to Calista's bed room. 

He opened the brass doors which led to Calista's room with ease. Once inside he looked around, it was empty and looked bare. It lacked something, but Milyardo couldn't think of it. His mind began to wander to the days before _everything_. He sighed then walked towards Calista's room. Milyardo knocked cautiously on her door. 

The door opened slowly, as if Calista was taking extra precaution for some reason. 

"Hey." She smiled at Milyardo then closed the door slightly, leaving only a crack open. She led him further into the bed room afterwards.

"Hey." Milyardo gave her a small kiss on the fore head then sat on her bed. 

"Whatcha doing here?" Calista asked, standing in front of him.

"I just came to see you." Milyardo said as he reached for her wrist. Once he gripped it firmly in his large palm he pulled her onto the bed as well. 

"Why aren't you preparing for the General?" She asked, slyly snuggling with Milyardo.

"There was nothing to prepare." He answered as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, then kissed the top of her head. 

"Mhhm." Calista sighed in pleasure. "For once you have some free time?"

"Only for an hour or so. It's about noon now and Jimma'l will arrive shortly." He stroked her hair gently. 

Calista turned towards Milyardo and planted a soft kiss on his lips. 

"At least we'll have a little while to be alone." He whispered into her ear. 

Nothing more was said. The two just sat there cuddling and occasionally kissing softly. Even though they each knew very well they should stop and check the time neither wanted to make the effort to leave the warmth and protection of the bed and each other. They were so absorbed in each other that they didn't notice some one was standing in the door way watching them. 

Dante' smiled to himself. It was really nice to see Calista happy, and even though she would never admit she was happy here, he knew she was. Dante' had grown very close to her in the past few years. So close that he knew exactly how she felt most _all _the time. He sighed, regretting that he had to interrupt the two, but Jimma'l _would _be here soon and if Milyardo wanted to keep his job and Calista wanted to continue on with the mission, they would have to end their "love fest". 

Dante' cleared his throat, being sure that both could hear him very clearly. The sound made Calista jump, but Milyardo just turned his head to where Dante' stood. 

"What do you want?" Calista snapped as she regained her nerves. 

"Do you know what time it is?" Dante' said answering her question with one of his own.

"What?" Milyardo asked coolly.

"Thirteen hundred hours." Dante' said the words with arrogance in his tone of voice, just to see the couple's reaction to them.

"Shit." Milyardo cursed under his breath then rose from his bed and walked to the doorway. When he reached it, Milyardo looked back at Calista, urging her to follow. 

"Is Jimma'l here?" Calista asked calmly. 

Dante' nodded slowly. "Just arrived, I'd hurry up if I were you." Again he said the words arrogantly. 

Calista and Milyardo began to walk, but when Dante' just remained where he was Calista turned around briskly and stared at him for a second. 

"Well." She urged uneasily, you could see the calmness, that was inside her only moments ago, draining away very slowly. But that _was _Calista, sometimes she was calm one moment and then the next she would explode like a time bomb. Dante' was used to this. He sighed, the only two people he had never seen her _explode _upon were her children. She cared about them very much, that was easy to tell. 

"Well what?" Dante' asked when he returned from his thoughts.

"Aren't you coming?" She snapped.

"Why?" 

"You work for me, you're coming!" This time her eyes were dark and narrow, her face tightening with anger. Dante' had learned to do what she says, when she is like this.

Dante' nodded and followed the two out of the bedroom and head towards the meeting room. When the three arrived there, General Ryan Jimma'l was seated at a large rectangular table, his back turned to the entrance way. Three of his guards, Luke, Raye, and a few of the other soldiers who work for Milyardo were there as well.

"I am so glad you could finally make it." The General said with this _in-charge _tone of voice. 

Calista recognized the voice almost immediately and let out a small giggle. Which was then followed by glares from Milyardo and the soldiers which worked for the General. 

"Dylan, how nice to see you after so long. I was starting to get worried, with your disappearance and all." Calista said, her voice now taking that in-charge tone, but with the combination of anger and fury it made her sound dangerous. 

Instantly, at those words, the General swung his chair around to stare at Calista. His jaw fell almost to the floor. 

Calista moved closer to him, while Milyardo watched with curiosity, but also thinking that his career was over.

"What-what are you doing here." He stammered. "Your supposed to be with-with the others." 

"I'm supposed to be where?" Calista's voice now only showed rage, her eyes only showing hatred and evil. "I'm the assistant." Her lips twisted into an evil smile. "Now look who's telling who, where to be and what to do." 

"I-I." Calista knew that her last comment would scare Dylan, or General Ryan Jimma'l. "I'm not." He said, keeping his eyes low. 

"What the hell is going on?" Milyardo finally broke in. He could see that the man was deathly afraid of Calista, not that she'd ever care. 

"Tell him Dylan, start from the time when you worked for me, then end with the punishment for deserting." She ordered. 

For a few minutes the room was silent. Calista just stared at Dylan, her eyes looked as if they were eating him up, examining every part of his body, every bone in his body. 

"Death." Dylan suddenly whispered shyly.

"Yes, exactly." Calista looked satisfied, but for only a mere second. "Well what are you waiting for tell him!" 

"General, why are you acting like this, she is only a women, you could destroy her easily." One of Dylan's men spoke abruptly.

Dante' looked at the man regretfully, knowing that those words would defiantly get him killed.

"What did you say?" She snapped, taking her attention away from Dylan and to the young man. He looked about seventeen or eighteen. 

"Leave him alone, please." Dylan pleaded.

"Why, why should I?" Calista's voice was unusually harsh. 

"Please." Dylan begged again. 

"Fine." She rolled her eyes then glanced at Milyardo. "Tell him." She pointed her finger at Milyardo. "Tell him everything. Now!" She commanded.

Dylan nodded then turned to Milyardo with pleading eyes. "I'm not a general." He began slowly. 

There was a moment of silence when no one would speak. Milyardo just stood there looking at Dylan with curiosity. 

"Does Treiz know this?" Milyardo finally asked. breaking the silence. 

"No." Dylan glanced at the floor uneasily. 

"Did you know who he was all along?" Milyardo turned to Calista.

"Not really. I was suspicious when I first heard the name, but then it subsided." 

"Happy reunion." Dante' said with a small smile on his face. Calista's face lightened with the comment and Milyardo smirked. 

"Well." Dylan said, staring at Calista, hoping that she would spare his life. 

"Well what." She stared at his eyes for a second. "I'm not going to kill you." She said calmly. "Yet." Calista added briskly.

Her words sent chills up Dylan's spine. Calista smiled, content that she had scared the man half to death. It was easy to tell that he was afraid, afraid of her, her power, and everything else that concerned her, by the look in his eyes. His eyes had a constant fear about them when ever he looked at Calista. 

"What..." Dylan trailed off, trying to collect himself. "What are you going to do with me, with us." He said glancing at the few men who had come with him on the trip. The trip which was supposed to be a simple collection of a few pure hearts and that was it, but now, now it was falling apart. Dylan could see it deteriorating at his finger tips, falling apart piece by piece, second by second. 

Calista turned to Milyardo and lifted an eyebrow. 

"Take your men and leave, now." He commanded, keeping his voice cold and cruel.

Dylan nodded towards his men and they followed him out of the room. 

"Shouldn't some one see them out?" Raye asked when the men were out of sight. 

Milyardo nodded in response. "Go." 

"Dante' go with him." Calista said quietly. 

He nodded to and then Raye and Dante' made their way out of the room as well. 

"Leave." Milyardo said to the rest of the men standing in the room. 

They did as told, quickly and respectfully. Luke being the only one left walked to Calista and lifted an eyebrow towards the door. 

"You heard him." Calista said in a matter of fact tone. 

Then Luke left too, leaving only Calista and Milyardo in the room. Milyardo stood there, thinking about what had just happened. Calista approached Milyardo cautiously.

"That was weird. " Milyardo finally announced after a moments silence. 

"Hmm." Was the only remark he received from Calista. He knew she was angry with Dylan for not telling him everything. "Why are you after him?" 

"The man betrayed me." Was all Calista told him. Milyardo nodded then looked Calista deeply in the eyes. "I don't understand why Treiz would send such a...." She paused for a minute and thought. "A weak man to meet with us." 

"Maybe he didn't." Milyardo was asking himself the same thing. 

"Hmmm, maybe." _He might have done the same thing I had, but his powers aren't that strong. He's not that powerful. _

Milyardo wrapped one of his arms snuggly around Calista's waist. Slowly their heads moved closer together and they kissed. Calista smiled when the kiss was over. Milyardo's face changed to a loving and affectionate expression. Calista put her arms around Milyardo's neck and adored his shinning blue eyes. 

"What do you want to do?" Milyardo asked her. He couldn't help but smile when he saw the "bewildered" look on Calista's face.

"I thought it was supposed to be a hectic day?" She asked, her eyes instantly filling with excitement and mischief. 

"Yes, it was supposed to be hectic, but I didn't expect Jimma'l to leave so soon." 

"Dylan." She corrected. 

Milyardo nodded. 

"Well, whatcha wanna do?" Calista asked, slyly reaching up for a kiss.

"Whatcha wanna do? You have good grammar." He said smiling devilishly. 

"Don't make fun of me." She said turning her head away from him. 

Milyardo placed his hand firmly on her chin and pulled her head back towards him. They slowly kissed.

"Bedroom?" Calista asked stealthily after the kiss. Milyardo nodded and the two headed for his bedroom. 

When the two reached the bedroom, Milyardo enveloped Calista with delicate kisses. Each sweeter and more perfect then the one before. Calista moaned with delight as Milyardo worked on removing her shirt. Every move he made Calista tried to savor as if at any moment he would stop and leave her life forever, leaving only memories of him for her to hold onto. She sighed, brushing the thoughts out of her mind. 

"What?" Milyardo asked. 

"Nothing." She whispered back. "Nothing." 

Milyardo smiled, he knew something _was_ wrong, but now wasn't the time to pry for answers. He just leaned towrds her for another one of her soft, delicious kisses. His lips softly brushed against hers and again the two were wrapped up in another kiss. 


End file.
